The King's Reclaim
by siriuslymerlin
Summary: Just after finishing college, Brady gets a mysterious call from Kinkow asking him to return. But after all that's happened, can Brady just jump back into his old life or will there be a perminant rift between him and his island family?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! I'm kinda new to this whole writing fanfic's deal, but I hope this is at least mediocre.

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that if I owned POK, they would've kicked Mitchel Musso off the show? They did, so that proves that I, unfortunately, do not own Pair of kings, all rights go to Disney XD.

Nerves, shifting glances, heart thudding, lump in his throat. The soon-to-be ex-king crept past the sleeping guard in the throne room, and silently pushed the heavy wooden door open. The boy looked back at the castle he'd called home for the past two years, closing his eyes as a flood of memories washed over him. Then, in the wave of memories of fun-filled afternoons with his brother, a sharp voice shattered his thoughts, swirling him around in words like "Too immature" and "I'll never date him". Brady bit his lip, opened his eyes, and continued towards the hot air balloons.

"Brady… Brady!" the voice pulled him out of his haze of his last memories of Kinkow, and Brady turned towards the source of the voice. It was his sometimes-more-than-friend, Brittney. She flashed him a concerned smile, and flipped the long, straight blond hair over one porcelain shoulder.

"I asked if you were ready," the blond explained, looking expectantly at the boy.

"Ready for..?" Brady left the question hanging, waiting for her to fill in the rest.

"Your exams! You know, the one that you made spend hours and hours studying with you!" She told him, slightly annoyed Brady hadn't been paying any attention to her all morning. The raven-haired boy gave her his most charming smile, assuring her that he was, in-fact, ready for his exams.

"Let's go knock this outta the park," Brady told her, starting to walk towards the exam hall. Brittney pulled him back, causing him to stumble slightly. He scowled at her after righting himself.

"So that's it? You're not concerned at all?! These are your finals! For your last year at college! These could make or break your career!" she cried, her voice adopting a shriller tone. Brady smiled at her and pulled her forwards into the exam hall.

Three hours of testing on all thing musical had gone by before the pair emerged. Brittney looked thoroughly stressed, constantly running a hand through her hair. Brady however, looked completely normal, even a bit more chipper.

"Oh my gosh! That test was killer! The music theory probably killed me!" Brittney moaned. Brady threw a friendly arm around her and steered her towards one of the café tables. Just then, another boy rushed towards to the table. His name was Nino Giovanni, and he was the third member of Brady's little group of friends.

"Hey guys! Whoa… what happened to Britt? She looks like a hot mess!" He said upon seeing his friends. Brady grinned, finding a song reference in Nino's words.

"Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you! And I'm like hot damn! Let me make you my boo! Cause you can shake it shake it shake it. Yeah you know what to do! You're a hot mess I'm loving it-hell yes!" Brady sang. He looked over at Nino, expecting him to play their game. Their "game" consisted of Brady singing a few bars of a song whenever he caught a song reference and Nino guessing the song and artist.

"Mmh… Hot Mess, by Cobra Starship?" Nino guessed, confidant he was correct.

"Aw come on man! It's no fun when you always get it right!" Brady pouted. Nino smirked at him and was about to say something when his phone buzzed rather obnoxiously.

"Ah, crap. It's the girlfriend," he informed his friends distastefully. Nino had been going out with this girl he'd really like back in freshman year; back before he found out she was a psychopath.

"Why don't you just dump her?" Brady asked, unable to see Nino's problem. Nino grimaced.

"Because she loves me, and my family loves her, and my mom gave me her grandmother's wedding ring in case I propose!"

"Propose!"

"Yes!"

"But you're only 21!"

"I know!"

"Guys! Nino, you still haven't answered your phone," Brittney pointed out. Nino's mouth curled down into a frown, and he shoved the phone away as though it might hurt him. Brady smirked, realizing his opportunity and casually answered the phone.

"Natalya! No, it's Brady. No, I can't put him on right now. Why? Umm…" Brady looked desperately at his friends for an answer. Nino mimed swooning, then stuck his tongue out, sprawled on the table.

"Um he fainted…"Brady finished rather lamely. The Italian boy glared at Brady, waiting for him to finish his call.

"Yeah, I know… um why did he faint? Um because he got so excited you called! Uh-huh, yeah I know he's sweet… uh-huh I'll tell him to call you when he wakes up, bye!" Brady quickly finished and pressed down on the end button. Brittney, who had been trying to contain her laughter, burst into giggles. Nino's face slow donned a darker red shade as Brady sheepishly smiled at him.

"Really bro?! Fainted? I meant dead! You were supposed to tell her I died!" Nino yelled, his ears turning the same curious shade of red as his face.

"Well, sorry!" Brady said, trying to conceal his smirk. "You're just too _sweet _to be dead, pookie!" he added. Nino blushed, his cheeks taking on a darker hue.

"I told her to stop calling me that," the red-faced muttered. Brady laughed along with Brittney at Nino's embarrassed. The boy in question grinned despite himself.

"Nino, I wish you weren't going to Italy this summer! I miss hanging out, all three of us," Brittney whined, a small pout adorning her lips.

"I'm sure you and Brady will be able to think of something to do without me," he winked. He then smirked at the guilty and embarrassed looks on his friends faces.

"Britt and I are just friends," Brady mumbled, his mind whirling towards a certain Kinkowian girl. He was so lost in his thoughts; he missed Brittney's hurt look and Nino's frown.

"Yeah… I mean it's not like anything meaningful went down last Friday!" the girl snapped. Brady looked at her, rather surprised she would bring _that _up, especially in front of Nino.

"What went down Friday?" Nino asked, his curiosity piqued. He had always secretly hoped his friends would never get together, because that would only result in him becoming a third wheel.

"Nothing!" Brady insisted.

"Really? You kissing me was an accident?! Us getting up to second base was an _accident_?!" Brittney's voice was slowly escalating in volume and shrillness.

"Yes! I was drunk! It was my first time drinking and I was sloshed! I wasn't thinking straight! I'm sorry!" Brady cried his own volume matching hers.

"So… you don't like me?" Brittney's voice had withered away to a small near-whimper.

"Not like that," Brady said, determined to keep staring at his black converse. Nino cleared his throat, reminding everyone that he was still there.

"Brady, I think… I think I don't have those feelings for you, I was just confused and hurt. I'm sorry," Brittney lied, hoping that neither boy caught her bluff. Brady perked up, shooting her a grateful look.

"Now that that's cleared up… who wants pizza?" Nino asked trying to allieveate the tension. Brittney and Brady both nodded yes and Nino left to go get their lunch.

Just then, Brady's phone rang and he reached for it. The raven haired ex-king's eyes widened as he stared at the all too familiar number on his caller id.

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading the chapter! I hope you all review! Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I figured out how I'm going to get this done, so expect updates every one to two weeks, depending how hectic my life gets. I just finished up our school musical, Beauty and the Beast, which went AMAZINGLY! Anyways, I'm going to shut up now because I'm sure you people don't care about my life…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned POK do you think Mitchel Musso would've been kicked off?**

Brady stared at his phone, wondering if he ought to answer it. He took a deep breath and presses the answer button.

"Hello?" The boy said tentatively.

"Brady? It's Mason," The voice on the other end informed

"Oh, um hi! Whatcha need?"

"We were all just wondering how you were doing, how school was going... and stuff"

"Uh... everything's going great! Was there something else or was that it...?" Brady trailed off, hoping he could end the call. It wasn't that Brady didn't miss his old family, he did, he just wasn't sure he could handle facing them, or even talking to them. He was just terrified of them being disappointed in him because of his leaving.

"Well, actually, we were wondering if you were up to coming back..." Mason said, sounding uncharacteristically gentle, which confused Brady further.

"Come back...? Why?"

"We, ah, found some pretty important things, my king"

"You don't have to call me king anymore, but what things?"

"Um, it'd be best if we explained over, my kin-Brady."

Brady sighed deeply, before saying he would think about it. The boy carefully hung up his phone, and set it gingerly on the table, as though it might erupt.

"Who was that?" Brittney asked, reminding Brady she was still there.

"Um, a... family member, from far away," he answered carefully, trying not to give anything away. Brittney nodded, realizing the boy wasn't going to tell her anymore. Brady stood up, fully prepared to flee the awkward scene, before Brittney's expression caught his eye. She looked so crumpled and embarrassed, Brady leaned down to give a quick hug before scurrying off. The blonde girl's expression was frozen in an odd mixture of surprised and hurt. She quickly recomposed herself, stood up, and left. Two minutes later, Nino, who had still been buying pizza up till now, returned to find an empty table, in place of his friends. He growled in frustration, plopping himself on the table. The Italian boy glanced around the courtyard, hoping to find at least one of his friends. Unfortunately, both Brittney and Brady had disappeared into thin air, leaving him with a courtyard full of people he'd rather not talk to. After thoroughly examining the area, and not finding Brady or Brittney, he opened the pizza box and began to eat his lunch alone.

0000000

Brittney paced around her dorm room, her mouth set in a thin, pink line. She crossed her arms across her chest and willed herself not to cry. After a few minutes of trying to calm herself, she gave up. The blonde beauty sank to the floor in a crumpled heap and cried. She cried for always having to bottle up her feelings, for having no one to talk to, for being blatantly rejected, but for mainly still having feelings for Brady. After she'd bawled to her hearts content-or rather discontent-she pulled herself up off the floor and got to work righting her hair and face.

000000

Anger. Anger for still loving Mikayla, for not being able to move on after all this time.

Resentment. Resentment for being weak enough to leave the island and to not come back.

Fear. Fear for meeting his new brother, for having to face his old one.

These were the things racing through Brady's mind as he sat on his bed in his and Nino's dorm room, softly strumming his guitar. The boy couldn't decide if he even wanted to think about going back or not.

If he went back, he see his family again, but on the other hand, they might not want him.

But, he missed the beautiful island and the prime beach area's it offered, however, it was the same island and beaches that had tried to kill him.

Also, he missed being king, but, everyone said he was far too immature to be king.

And, if he was being entirely honest with himself, he really missed Mikayla, even though she said she could never be with him.

Mikayla. She'd been his sunshine, his rain, and his earth all wrapped in one. From the very moment the boy had set his eyes on her, he knew she was his "the one". Of course, he'd ruined any chance he had to be with her. He'd tried so hard to make her fall for him, and just when he'd been ready to give up on her for good, she'd kissed him. That one beautiful, magical, world-shaking kiss had restored all his faith in her. In that one kiss, he saw his entire future with her, beautifully real in his mind's eye.

After hours of contemplation, Brady was still completely torn. The raven haired boy sighed, and had his heart fully set on sleeping on it, before the phone rang for the second time that day

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this was a short chapter, but it really a plot bridge, and a way to see the characters more clearly. Please review and tell me what I'm doing right, wrong, what you liked, what you hated! See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! New update! So, this weekend was super busy, so I couldn't get the chapter up, and yesterday was my birthday, so I figured "Nahh". But I got it done! Anyways, onwards with the story!**

**Disclaimer: It flatters me that you think POK is mine…**

Brady started as the continued ringing jolted him out of his haze. He frowned and hesitantly picked the phone up.

"Hello?" he quietly said. But, instead of an answer he received silence, save for the soft breathing. Just as he was going to say something else, he heard a soft scuffling, like a silent argument, and then the tinkling of something ceramic breaking. He smiled, suddenly recognizing who was calling.

"Boomer? Is that you, Boom?" He said, testing out his theory.

"How'd you know?" Boomer demanded, it sounding like he was smiling. Brady felt a wave of relief and bliss splash over him.

"The vase broke, I'm guessing? I'd know that sound anywhere, I've heard it so many times," Brady confessed. He held his breath, waiting for a response. After a few seconds, the sound of Boomer's laughter exploded out of the receiver. Brady started laughing too, which lead to a few minutes of out-of-control hysteric laughter.

"Man, I missed you, Bro!" Boomer told him, recovering from his giggle fit. Brady smiled at the confession.

"You've got no idea! How's everything going? And how's Boz and Mason and Lanny and…" Brady trailed off, not being able to bring himself to say Mikayla's name.

"Everybody's doing well! We miss you though. Oh, and Mikayla doing fine, too" Boomer said knowingly.

"Oh cool, is she, like… you know, still… Mikayla?" Brady finished rather lamely.

"She's still single if that's what you're asking. Oh! But bro what about you? Are you coming back or what?" Boomer asked, as if just remembering his brother might come back.

"Oh, dude, I don't know about that…" Brady said, hoping his brother would drop it.

"What! You have to come back! Everything's cool now! There's no more dark side, and tons less scary monster trying to eat us, and babes all over the island hoping to get with us!" Boomer cried, hoping to sound convincing, but only coming across as desperate and whiney.

"No dark side? What happened?" Brady asked, wondering how a part of the island could just disappear.

"I'll explain when you get here!" Boomer said, pleased at having some carrot to dangle at Brady's curiosity.

"Boomer…"

"Brady, please! Just for one week, just stay for one week, and if you don't like it then leave and we won't give you any grief, and if you like it you can stay. It's a win-win for everybody here." Boomer said hoping his brother would reconsider. A heavy silence hung over the air as Brady mulled over this offer.

"Alright, but just one week, Boomer! Okay and no grief!" Brady said as Boomer whooped in the background. The raven haired boy sighed and said his goodbyes to his crazy triplet, promising to be there soon. Now all he had to do was break the news to his friends.

That wouldn't be too hard, would it?

00000000

Brady scanned the full crowd of college aged preforming arts kids that all went to the school, looking for his percussion major best friend.

"Nino! Yo, Nino!" the boy called, having spotted said friend under the shade of some trees, entertaining some musical theater girls.

"Hi Brady!" chorused the girls. Brady, who had first come here over-confidant, cocky, and perpetually struck out with some girls, had changed into a much more Brady version of himself, someone who all the girls adored.

"Ladies, if I could just borrow Nino here for a minute…" Brady told them, the flirt in him causing him to shoot them his most charming smile. They all giggled and swooned at him before dispersing.

"What's up? Oh, and what happened at lunch today? I got back and you and Britt were, like, gone!" Nino asked, still a little miffed about today's lunch debacle.

"That's what I have to talk to you about! I got this phone call and—"

"Phone call? From who?" Nino interrupted. Brady rolled his eyes.

"Just listen. It was from my family back in Kinkow." Brady said.

"What's Kinkow?" It occurred to Brady just then, that he'd told himself at the beginning of college he wasn't going to tell anyone about being a king.

"Okay, it's this little Polynesian island way off the coast, smack dab in the pacific. My parents were from there, and turns out they ruled it, like king-and-queen ruled it. They had me, and my two brothers there—we're triplets by the way—and there was this big storm and one of my brothers got swept off and landed on another island and no one found him, so they just thought he was dead, and then there was this big war, and my parents sent my remaining brother, Boomer, and me to my Aunt Nancy in Chicago and then five years ago, they decided they needed kings so they decided to tell my brother and I about it and we went and it was totally awesome! But then I had to leave, so I came here," Brady explained, or rather, rambled.

"Does that make you a king?!" Nino asked, getting excited.

"Shh! Not out loud, I don't people to know, it's kinda weird, cuz they start acting differently around me," Brady told him, hoping to diffuse the situation. However, Nino was only getting more and more excited about the fact that his best friend was a FREAKING KING!

"Dude this is so cool!" Brady had to smile, it was cool.

"So, like are you cool with this? Cuz I'm still the same old Brady…" he hedged. Nino looked at him.

"Why would I treat you differently? I'm just glad you told me!" Nino said, a smile still adorning his face. Suddenly, the smile began to fade as he remembered the last crucial member of their little group.

"Does Brittney know?" Brady shook his head no.

"I have to tell her. Oh, and the reason I just told you all this is because I'm going back, for like a week, to see if I want to be there or here," he said. Nino nodded his head, instantly understanding the conundrum in the old king's head.

00000000

The boys, after an hour of searching found Brittney in one of the studios, surrounded by a bunch of guys.

"Hey guys! Just need to borrow Britt for a second!" Brady said, smiling at the guys for good measure. They smiled back at him; Brady just happened to be a pretty big hit on campus.

"What's up?" Brittney asked once the guys had all gone. Brady then proceeded to explain to her the same thing he told Nino.

"Wow… A king? You?" she asked. Brady nodded at her, glad she was taking the news well.

"But wait! Our summer! If your leaving…" she trailed off, hurt shining through her voice. Brady stared at the girl, sadness and guilt for being the cause of all her pain coursing through him.

"Why don't you come with me?" Brady asked, before even registering the words coming out of him. Before even registering the amount of potential damage he could be causing by bringing her.

"Really? I'd love to!" she squealed, throwing her arms around the boy.

"Great…" Brady said, trying to sound convincing. Either he was doing a good job, or Brittney was too excited to care, because the beautiful blonde didn't even pick up on her tone. She dashed off, obviously bursting to tell her mom or someone.

"So… what's in Kinkow that you don't want her to come or them to see her?" Nino asked, once again picking up on Brady's feelings.

"Mikayla!" Brady groaned, upset at himself for not finding that problem.

"Mikayla…" Nino repeated, as if feeling the name in his mouth. "Is she hot?"

Brady just smacked his snickering friend.

**A/N: Okay yeah! Britt and Brady off to Kinkow… :o! Lol, but to answer a few question I got, this is a Brakayla story! But don't hate Brittney! Oh and I'm thinking about 16 ish chapters for this. Okay, review please! Tell me what's good, bad, great, etc. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm little late… please don't hate me. I've just side tracked by all this school stuff and end of the year projects that my teachers have decided to throw at me. But anyways, The next installment!**

**Disclaimer: How many times must I say, Mitchel Musso isn't mine.**

After Brady and Nino had sufficiently calmed down from their giggle attack, they headed back to their dorm room.

"So, like, what's the deal with this Mikayla girl and you?" Nino asked hesitantly, not sure if this was an okay thing to ask Brady.

Brady sighed tiredly. It was slightly painful form him to talk about Mikayla still, but this was Nino. The guy who befriended the cocky-but-socially awkward bravado filled ex-king. The guy who took him in and was a bro enough to almost heal all the damage done by leaving Kinkow. This was the guy who Brady told everything to. The only person in the world closer to Brady than Nino was Boomer.

"When we got to Kinkow, I met Mikayla and then bam; I was like totally infatuated with her. I just had to have, and the harder she pushed me away the more desperate I got. It was a couple weeks in, when I saw her with this guy, I realized I loved her. It was physically painful for her to not like me. And I did so much for her, too. I braved all these ugly, dangerous, evil creature for her, got hunted by her dad for her, even banned poetry on the island for her," Brady said, a bitter smile making its way onto Brady's face.

Nino clapped a hand onto his best friends shoulder in a comforting manner and shot him a sympathetic smile. They continued in silence for a moment before Nino broke the silence for a second time.

"So… like, what's this got to do with Brittney?"

"Dude! We were, like, being potential friends with benefits! I can't have her and the girl I love on the same island! I'll get mauled because some cat fight gone wild!" Brady cried, empathetically waving his arms around. Nino snickered, his mind conjuring an image of Brittney and a generic Polynesian girl beating Brady up on a beach with sticks and coconuts.

"Don't laugh at me! That could happen!" Brady said defensively, his own mind consumed with the image of Mikayla and Brittney hacking him up with machetes while Mason watched enthusiastically.

"Them beating you up with coconuts?" Nino asked, wondering if Brady had seen the same image.

"What? No. Them maiming me. They'll some crap about me playing them and hurt me. Or worse, they might make choose between them. Or even worse; they'll be best friends and shut me out completely! Then I'll lose both my dream girl and one of my best friends!" Brady said worriedly, his imagination whisking him to a Kinkow filled with fatal cat fights or terrifying friendships.

"Dude, none of that will happen. The worst possible thing could be Mikayla or Brittney being mad at you for having another girl," Nino explained, using the calm voice he used when comforting his little nieces and nephews.

"That's the thing though. Brittney isn't even my girlfriend, nor are we close to being in a relationship. She's just my friend, and I'm not sure if she knows that…" He trailed off, mind wandering to that time when she got upset at him for that _incident _that happened when he was drunk.

"You may want to make sure she knows that," Nino told him, slightly annoyed at his friends' ever changing feeling for one another. He remembers when he first introduced the two, Brittney being an old friend from high school, and she pulled him aside and told Nino she was "like, totally in love with Brady".

Brady nodded, too embarrassed at his conflicting feelings for the girls he held most dear. Mikayla was the one; he knew this in his heart of hearts to be true. Brittney was more like a sister than anything else. She understood him, got along with him, and even played wing-woman for him a couple of times.

Finally, the two arrived at their dorm hall and quickly navigated the people filled halls to get to their dorm.

"Hang on bro, I gotta make a call to my brother and let him know Brittney is coming," Brady said. Nino nodded and got to work on getting ready for bed.

Brady quickly dialed the familiar number and waited, impatient, for his brother to pick up.

"King Boomers phone, he's currently occupied, can I take a message," an exasperated feminine voice said. Brady's heart immediately stopped function as he recognized the voice.

"Hello?" Mikayla asked sounding thoroughly annoyed now.

"Um… uh, hi…" Brady tried, his voice escaping him as a shrill squeak. There was silence one the other line.

Brady waited, each second feeling like an eternity of silence.

"_Brady?!_" Her voice came out shocked, confused, and maybe this was just Brady's ego running wild, and pleasantly surprised.

"Um, yeah. Can I talk to Boomer?" he asked, desperately trying to get his voice down to the correct octave.

"Sure," she said quickly. Brady heard a brief silence, before muffled complaining, and then an excited squeal. Brady smiled, pleased his brother was eager to talk to him.

"What's up bro?!" Boomer said happily.

"Not much, but hey I got a question…"

"Shoot!"

"Do you mind if I bring a friend with me when I come over to the island?"

"Sure bro! So, who's his friend?"

"Her name's Brittney… and I met her when I started school, and then you guys called and the next thing I know is I'm asking her to come to Kinkow with me!"

"Bro, what about-?"

"Dude I know! I'm so getting maimed!"

"Don't worry, we'll have the palace guards who aren't afraid of Mikayla protect you!"

"So… like Muhamma?"

The boys laughed and brady marveled at how natural this felt. He hoped talking to his other brother would go just as easily. Brady figured since they were triplets, they'd hit it off pretty okay. He continued the phone conversation for the next three hours, talking about any and everything, until Nino threw pillows at him to get him to shut up.

000000000

The next few days flew by in a blur of last lazy days of the semester, packing for the kinkow trip and hanging with Nino and Brittney.

Soon, the day they were leaving had arrived and the three were at the airport, at a hot air balloon landing site. The three embraced and promised to send pictures back and forth before Nino headed back into the airport to catch his plane ride to Italy and Brady and Brittany got onto the balloon.

"So this is it," Brittney said, glancing nervously at Muhamma, who was manning the air balloon. Brady smiled, understanding her fear of the large man.

"Don't be freaked out, Muhamma's really cool when you get to know him," Brady said.

"No stupid, I mean now were off to Kinkow, where you're KING!" she said excitedly. Brady flashed her what he hoped wasn't a nervous smile.

"I hope this goes well," He mutter quietly to himself.

**A/N:** **Okay cool. I promise I'll have the next chapter up before Friday, to make up for the lateness of this one. Please review, tell me what you liked, hated, what I'm doing wrong/right, and all that jazz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So… It's been a while, huh? I'm so sorry! I started writing this and got half way finished before I got sucked into the blur of pack for my India trip and trying to see my friends as often as I could before I left. But now I'm back! And to show you just how sorry I am, my readers, whoever there is left, with three rapid fire updates! Okay on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I've accepted the fact that Mitchel Musso will never be mine, and I suggest you people do too!**

After the hours and hours of flying through the skies at breakneck, for a hot air-balloon anyways, speeds, Brady could finally see the tiny island. It gleamed like a green jewel on a blood red satin cloth. Brittney gasped and pointed thing out, like the other islands, and Brady told her about them. However, when he went to point out the island of Milendu, he just couldn't find it. Eventually, the boy gave up and leaned back against his duffle bag and guitar case. Brittney plopped down next to him, her blue eyes gleaming with excitement.

"You're really a prince, huh?" She said, sounding a little breathy. Brady smirked at her.

"No silly! I'm a king," the boy boasted mockingly. Brittney giggled and playfully punched Brady arm.

"Just a few more minutes, your highness, we're almost here," Muhamma informed the pair. Brady nodded gratefully at the palace guard.

"Wow! I can't believe this!" Brittney said, gazing around in absolute wonder at the beautiful ocean below her. Brady smiled a little warily, happy that his friend was enjoying himself, but scared of how Mikayla may react.

00000000

As the setting sun gave way to the dark indigo night and sparkling stars, the king and his companion had landed and were making their way towards the castle.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot to take pictures on the way here!" The blonde beauty cried, pouting just a little.

"Sucks for you!" Brady crowed, racing ahead as he saw the palace gates. Brittney cried out a "wait for me!" and charged after him, bags in hand.

Brady immediately stopped, seeing the gates, and tentatively pushed on them, as though the balance of his world hung on those two heavy wooden doors. Brittney came to a stop next to him, her smile slipping as she took in the sight of the frozen king.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked.

"Nothing," the boy said, forcing a smile.

The two go inside, and for a second, all Brady can see are bright lights and color before he is attacked. The boy roughly tries to push his attacker off before he realizes it was only Boomer and Boz trying to hug him. Brady doubles his efforts and manages to get his brothers off before engulfing them in an even larger hug.

After the boys lets go, Brady is pulled into the arms of Mason, where he is nearly squeezed to death.

"It's great to finally have you back, my king!" the large man exclaims. Boomer and Boz nod eagerly.

"Gosh bro, I missed you like crazy!" Boomer tells him, affectionately giving him a noogie. Brady laughs and fake-hits Boomer on the arm.

"It's great to finally meet you, Brady!" Boz says somewhat shyly, standing a few feet apart from where his brothers are.

"Bring it in, Boz-man!" Brady says, beaming at his new brother. Boz let a happy grin slide onto his face as he goes to hug his brother again.

Brady introduces Brittney to everyone, and she quickly falls into a conversation with Mason. The former king smiles proudly at the scene, pleased at how quickly his friend had gotten his families approval.

"So, what's the story with you and that fine honey over there?" Boomer asks, trying and failing to be cool as Brittney glances over.

"She's one of my best friends from college, that's all. Oh and how 'bout you tell me about Rebecca?" Brady says, smirking at his brother.

"She's great! Actually, she, Candice, and Mikayla are all on some girls retreat. They're cutting it short so they can see you tomorrow!" Boomer says.

"So… what's Brittney like?" Boz asks nervously, looking over at said blonde and passing his hand through his hair.

"Well go over there and find out, bro! Flirt with her!" Brady tells him, pleased to find out his brother liked her.

"Uh-uh, don't listen to Brady when it comes to girls! Listen to the guy who actually has one!" boomer says, looking superior. Boz laughs at his brothers, deciding he'd rather wait till the next day before talking to her. That, he thinks, will give her a chance to settle in and him time to muster up his courage.

After having an elaborate meal under the stars, everyone shuffles inside. Brady takes Brittney and shows the girl her room.

"Wow! It's beautiful! And it has a great view!" She calls out from the balcony, staring at the ocean reflecting the twinkling lights of the stars.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Brady admits. "Of course, it's not as good as the view from my room"

Brittney laughs, and gives Brady a little shove, which he responds to by tugging on a lock of her hair.

"I'm really glad you brought me along, Brady," she says softly, smiling at the young man. He smiles back, happy for her company.

After bidding her good night, Brady makes his own way back to his room, where he was told his bags were waiting. He arrives at his door within the minute and pushes open the door. Inside, the room is completely different than when he last saw it. There is a circular living room type space into which he entered, and from there, three separate sleeping areas place around the room, like the points of a triangle. He notices that the sub-rooms are all on raised platforms with curtains on the entrance, ready to be drawn if its king needed privacy. In between the already claimed looking rooms is the bathroom, which is also situated right across what he assumes is his room. Brady stands in the middle of the room, taking it all in when his brothers come in.

"Oh hey bro! I see you've seen all the changes we made?" Boz says, looking at Brady happily.

"Yeah man, this is awesome!" Brady exclaims. "So this one is mine, right?"

"Mm-hmm, and that's mine and that one is Boz's," Boomer says, pointing to the rooms respectively. The boys proceed to get ready for bed, affectionately squabbling over who got to use the sink first.

After he tells his brothers good night, Brady lies in his bed, thinking. He's thinking about the islanders, and whether they'd take him back or not. He's thinking about Brittney, and whether she'll like and island and vice versa. He's also thinking about Mikayla and whether he's going to be ready to see her or not. But mainly, he's thinking about how good it feels to finally be home.

**A/N: Alrighty! Brady and Britt and Mikayla all meet next time! And, it looks like Boz may have a little crush! Tell me what you think, what you love/hate, what went well and what needs to get better! Thanks!**


End file.
